kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Victory of Tears
is the twenty-second episode of Kamen Rider Build. It features the debut of Build HawkGatling Hazard Form, as well as the televised debut of Build's ToraUFO, KujiraJet and KirinCyclone Best Match forms after their appearance in Kamen Rider Build: Raising the Hazard Level ~7 Best Matches~. Kamen Rider Rogue makes a brief appearance in this episode. Synopsis Kamen Rider Build has chosen to represent Touto in the battle against Hokuto's strongest Rider, Grease. The victor will claim the Pandora Box and the war's victory. Getting prepared for this kind of fight is not easy. Sento has decided to rise up to end the suffering and protect the city of Touto. Sento wants to avoid using the dangerous power of the Hazard Trigger as much as possible, but when Grease proves to be too strong, he reaches for it… Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Casts *Ring Announcer: Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Build: *Kamen Rider Cross-Z Charge: *Kamen Rider Grease: *Kamen Rider Rogue: *Blood Stalk: Forms and Collectibles Used Fullbottles *'Bottle used:' **Build ***Biotic: Rabbit, Rose, Tora, Kujira, Kirin, Kabutomushi (in Drill Crusher), Taka ***Abiotic: Tank, Helicopter, UFO, Jet, Senpuki, Gatling ***Other: RabbitTank Sparkling, Hazard Trigger **Cross-Z Charge ***Biotic: N/A ***Abiotic: N/A ***Other: Cross-Z Dragon (in Twin Breaker) **Rogue ***Crocodile Crack **Blood Stalk ***Biotic: Cobra ***Abiotic: N/A *'Form used:' **Build ***RabbitTank Form, RoseCopter Form, ToraUFO Form, KujiraJet Form, KirinCyclone Form, RabbitTank Sparkling, RabbitTank Hazard Form, HawkGatling Hazard Form Sclashjellies *'Jelly used:' **Cross-Z Charge ***Dragon **Grease ***Robot Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 1, . *'Formula of the title:' \frac {\pi^4}{2143}\simeq 22 (A formula) *'Fullbottles Obtained:' N/A *'Closing Screen Fullbottles:' **Kamen Rider: Build **Fullbottles: ***Biotic: Tora ***Abiotic: UFO *'Count at episode end' **'Bottles in Build's possession': ***'Biotic': Rabbit, Taka, Panda, Kaizoku, Phoenix, Wolf, Unicorn, Rose, Turtle, Kabutomushi, Kuma, Dog, Spider, Tora, Kujira, Shika, Kirin, Penguin, Obake, Hachi, Sai ***'Abiotic': Tank, Gatling, Rocket, Syoubousya, Densya, Light, Robot, Smapho, Keshigomu, Helicopter, Watch, Camera, Televi, Mic, Reizoku, UFO, Jet, Pyramid, Senpuki, Sukebo, Magnet, Sensuikan, Dryer ***'Other': RabbitTank Sparkling **'Bottles in Cross-Z Charge's possession': ***'Biotic': Dragon ***'Abiotic': Lock ***'Other': Cross-Z Dragon **'Bottles in Grease's possession': Kuwagata **'Bottles in Rogue's possession': Crocodile Crack, Bat **'Bottles in Blood Stalk's possession': ***'Biotic': Cobra, Gorilla, Ninjya, Harinezumi, Lion, Octopus, Same ***'Abiotic': Diamond, Comic, Soujiki, Bike **'Bottles in Castle Hard Smash's possession': Castle **'Bottles in Owl Hard Smash's possession': Fukurou **'Jellies in Cross-Z Charge's possession:' Dragon **'Jellies in Grease's possession:' Robot *This is first episode which has actors as narrator but Atsuhiro Inukai does not, instead done by Tetsuo Kanao and Eiji Akaso. DVD/Blu-ray releases *Kamen Rider Build Volume 6 features episodes 21-24: The Unstoppable Hazard, Victory of Tears, The Phantom of the West and A Man Called Rogue. *Blu-ray Collection 2 comes with 12 episodes. Build Vol. 6.jpg|''Kamen Rider Build'' Volume 6, DVD 91R ZCOJk0L. SL1469 .jpg|''Kamen Rider Build'' Collection 2, Blu-ray External links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for 涙のビクトリー. *Toei TV's official episode guide for 涙のビクトリー References Category:New Form Episode Category:New Kamen Rider Episode